Mutants
by MySisMadeThis
Summary: Based mainly on O.C's Tabatha and Charlie. Tabatha and Charlie are in Xavier's institute to help learn and develop their powers while uncovering lies and unwanted truths. And what really happened to magneto? Full warning inside. Rated M eventually.


**A.N: Hiya I'm kinda new to this stuff so please be nice. South Park Firefly is my beta. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story idea.**

**Warning: Contains violence, yaoi, Yuri, ****hetro-sex, bad language**** not yet**

Chapter one

Not too far in the future the x-men team recruited two new members they were twins Charles Grey-Summer and Tabatha Grey-Summers Charles preferred the name Charlie and Tabatha preferred Tabby. They all had a mass problem on their hands, they were fighting the Apocalypse X ones that were mutant destroying robots created by the U.S government. But seventeen year before that fight, there was another fight that resulted in many people dying.

It all started with Jean grey and Scott summers, they were bath looked after in an institute by Xavier full name Charles Xavier codename professor x the institute was founded by professor x, the institute was for people with unusual abilities, the gift of super powers they were codenamed mutants. Jean had given birth to twins which was unknown to Scott, her lover. She set out on a task with the rest of the x-man team.

Jean saved the team from drowning when water broke through the damaged dam, Scott like the rest of the team thought she had died, but she didn`t she only cocooned herself, with her powers to save herself and the rest of the team. Charlie and Tabatha unknown to all were only babies and being raised by their grandmother, Jean`s mother. Like their mother before them they have red hair and brown eyes. Jean was a level three only herself and Xavier were on that level, they were the highest level. Unfortunately Jean had died on the day along with many others. Scott and Xavier were with those, she did from her new found uncontrollable power: The Phoenix for fear of her power she begged wolverine to kill her.

Jean named her son after Xavier and her daughter after her grandmother they are now seventeen years of age. They are A* Students in king Richie`s high school in Kent. They realised they had powers in school. They were in the sports centre doing sports but before the lesson began school bull, started on them.

"Hey look is the freaks twins. So what are you freaks going to do for me today" he sneered at the twins.

"Charlie what are we going to do?" Tabatha asked nervously.

"Nothing. Don't worry tab. We're not going to be your entertainment you are a big boy now you can provide your own entertainment" Charlie folded his arms and shook his hair out of his eyes.

"What did you say to me Charles?" he sneered his name

"It is so amusing to see a freak getting a backbone you better amuse ne now!" the bully pushed Charlie so roughly he fell to the floor on his back Tabby rushed to help him back up.

"Do it again I order you!" Charlie yelled once he was back on his feet.

The bully punched Charlie so hard in the face it split his lip and gave him a black eye. Then in front of everyone eyes as Charlie spat out blood his lip healed and the bruising and swelling vanished from his eyes.

"Charlie your face?" tabby gasped putting her hands to mouth.

"Wow you really are a freak!" The bully said apprehensively.

Charlie roared with anger and listed the school with newfound strength he wasn't touching anything though he was clenching his fists and yelling his fury. Tabatha nervously hid behind Charlie. The school lifted twenty feet into the air the sounds of screaming could be heard from within. The bully's skin on his face started peeling, blood powered down his clothes as his screams of pain echoed throughout the centre. A voice called out his name "Charlie, you need to control yourself, lower the school carefully and be calm". Charlie blinked and suddenly felt calmer he lowered the school carefully. He looked at Tabatha cut on her face was healing with a pink glow.

"What wrong?" She said seeing his face

"You're healing and glowing!" Charlie blinked in shock.

"I am…" Tabby looked down at her rapidly healing hands.

"Oh!" she said realising.

"I wish everybody would forget that but us" Charlie muttered then a sort of force shot across the school and everything seemed calm.

"We've got to get out of here." Charlie Tabby said nervously puling on his arm. Tabby said nervously puling on his arm.

"Yeah" He muttered looking back once more before he let tabby dray him away.

Then a helicopter whirred overhead, a pretty while haired woman slid down a rope ladder she had dark skin and s friendly expression on her face.

"Quickly come with us" she called out they nodded and hurried up the ladder, into the helicopter. Once they were sealed she smiled at them.

"Hello my is storm, well it's not but that's what everyone knows me as" she smiled crossing a leg over the other.

"We are moving you guys to the Xavier institute, you see you have rare abilities and the institute helps train people like you. You see you are mutants."

"Thanks just because we're twins we're mutants" Charlie started angrily.

"No, no! Don't take offense it's the codename for people with your abilities. It was given to us by the government. "Storm said raising her hands trying to console the angry Charlie.

"Oh" he mumbled

"So where is the institute?" Tabby asked curiously.

"America" she smiled

"You're kidding?" Tabby gasped

"Oooh I've always wanted to go to America" Charlie smiled happily


End file.
